Villain That They Like?
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: You know that part of the themesong where it says, 'never met a villain that they liked? I was thiking what if that changed? Featuring my villain, but not really a bad guy, Vile.


Chapter One: A New Face In Town

Things had been slow in Jump City for the last few weeks. With the formation of the Titans all across the world and the capture of the Brotherhood of Evil and the majority of villains, there was nothing really to do.

Raven was reading (Duh), Robin was training (Duh), Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games (Duh), and Starfire was cooking dinner (...Oh No).

Cyborg had just beaten Beast Boy for the ninth time and he had callen it quits.

Beast Boy of course had been bored out of his mind for the last four days. And he could only take so much boredom, he never thought he could get tired of video games, but he was.

"Man! This has been one lame day after another! Is it too much to ask for some excitment? Something a little new?!" Beast Boy moaned.

As if granting his desire, the alarm sirened and the Titans rushed out. Beast Boy stayed behind and looked around slyly.

"Is it to much to ask for a moped?!" he shouted. After nothing happened he let out a sigh and caught up with his friends.

A jewelry store was being robbed on the south side of the city and the Titans had made it there in a minute flat. They expected one of their usual bad guys to bust out, but this time it was someone new.

The new villain was a teen, no older than sixteen or seventeen by the looks of him. He wore loose-fitting green pants that had black and red streaks running down the legs. He also wore a green short-sleeve shirt and over that, a large black trenchcoat that came down to his ankles, with green sleeves and with many green streaks on the side, the coat had a large hood that was pulled up over the theif's head. He also had a black leather belt strapped around his middle and hooked onto it were small bags, orbs and bottles. On his feet he wore black leather boots and on his hands he wore black, fingerless gloves.

The boy's skin was incredibly pale, nearly pure white, it looked as if the sun had never hit him in his life. His short, wiry hair matched his skin in palness, it looked near silver. As if his outfit, skin and hair wern't odd enough, a pair of green-lense, half-moon shades rested on his nose, but the Titans could see over the rims that he had strange white eyes, matching his hair and skin. In his right hand he held a strange weapon, it looked like a cross between a sword and a cane. It was made of shining metal and its handle was about a foot and a half long, its blade was curved and looked sharp and very dangerous, the blade was about two feet long. On the end of the handle was a metal skull which made the weapon look decorative. In his left hand and slung over his shoulder he had a large bag, filled with loot from the store he had just robbed.

"Whoa! So you're the Teen Titans! Nice ta meet ya!" the criminal said, his voice held a bit of an odd accent.

"You know who we are, but you you're knew to the city." Said Robin, getting his Bo staff out to possibly defend against the theif's weapon.

"Yep, you can call me _Vile_." the theif said politely. "But if you'll excuse me, I know a guy who'll pay quite a bit for this loot."

With that said, the new villain known as Vile turned and ran, but was cut off by Starfire.

"So much for that." said Vile. The theif then preceded throw down his bag and took a swipe at the Tameranian with his blade, she dodged however and aimed a punch at Vile's head. Vile, however, blocked with his blade and instead of it snapping in two, like the Titans expected, Starfire clutched her fist and reeled back in pain as Vile slipped past her.

"What, did you think this was ordinary steel? Ha! This weapon is made of pure adamantium! The strongest and most durable metal there is!" Vile bragged. "Had to pay through the nose to get the metal, and even more to have it forged, but man! It sure has been worth it!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were next Cyborg fired his sonic cannon but Vile dodged. Beast Boy came ramming at him as a rhino, but Vile simply side-stepped, causing Beast Boy to run into a wall. Cyborg came charging at him, but a sweep of Vile blade caused him to stop, Vile then began to hack at Cyborg's body. Robin noticed that Vile was only slicing parts of Cyborgs body that were purely mechanicle, nothing that couldn't be repaired.

'_At least this guy has a few principles._' Robin thought before he and Raven charged at him.

Robin aimed a precise blow with his staff, but it was blocked by Vile's weapon, Raven summoned her powers and sent three street lamps flying at the villain. Vile noticed this and dodged the first two but wasn't fast enough to dodge the third, instead he sliced the steel pole with the blade of his cane-blade and the now two pieces missed him. Robin and Vile began one-on-one combat but Robin's staff was soon sliced to pieces by the stronger metel. Robin now aimed a few precise punches using his martial arts skills, all of them finding their mark.

Vile stumbled back in shock and pain. He sighed and looked at his opponents, who had all now recovered and regrouped and were staring him down. Vile was not liking his odds at this point.

"Well, looks like its time to see why they call me Vile." the theif said as he snatched at a small, round orb that was attached to his belt. He looked at it and smirked. "Yeah, this will work."

Vile threw it and the Titans, thinking it was a bomb, scattered. It was, however, not a bomb, as the Titans found out as green smoke poured out of the now cracked orb. Robin and the rest of the Titans became dizzy and swayed slightly.

"Ha! You like it? Don't worry, I may be a poison-master, but that's just some of my powerful, home-made knockout gas! You should be out in a few seconds." the villain chuckled.

As if right on cue, the Titans fell, one by one. Cyborg and Starfire were the last to fall, most likely becaue of their different body systems. For some strange reason the gas didn't affect Vile, in fact he took a whiff of it and smiled.

"Nothing like the smell of your own hard-work."

With that being said, Vile once again grabbed his loot and took off at an incredible speed.

---

End of Chapter Uno! Remember Review! Everyone loves Reviews!


End file.
